


Hidden Angel

by EmikoGale



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm, Vomit Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmikoGale/pseuds/EmikoGale
Summary: Taking place after the ending of Shadow the Hedgehog where Shadow thinks he should never have been created. Shadow goes through turmoil and is torn between hurting himself more and finding salvation...But then he meets up with Rouge again.





	Hidden Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Just for another warning...This fanfic contains self-harm and a slight vomit mention.

I lay here, bright white sunlight beating down on me and the pain in my arm fading. A familiar bat with white fur floats down with a concerned face. She wears a short delicate white dress that compliments her copper skin.

So beautiful.

And for some reason, her black bat wings are replaced with angel wings that look like they are made of delicate little feathers that could fall off. I wanted the pain to come to me and consume me, but without hesitation, I reached for her hand.

My head jerks as I wake up. Pain still sears me on the inside and out and I sigh and rub my forehead. I look at my arm even if I don’t want to. The sight of blood coming out of my arm fills me with nausea and I run to the empty bathroom that probably wasn’t cleaned in a decade. 

Still, only a little bit of bile comes out. Either way, this is torture.

This was the result of me finding out that I was an experiment gone wrong. But I have to admit right now that causing more pain to myself...Isn't helping.

I held my head again as tiny burning tears formed in my eyes. The angel in my dream wasn't real.

But as I thought of her again, she did remind me of someone. I didn't really see her face but I felt her. Maybe it meant something...As if dreams could mean anything!

I jerked my hand at the wall which caused an ear rattling sound. I bit my tongue to ignore the pain and make a pointless attempt in drowning out my cry so I wouldn't have to hear the echo in this empty building. I willed myself to avoid looking at what I've done. But after nearly an hour of denial, I looked again. My arm was bruised and there was dried up blood. But as the "ultimate" lifeform wounds didn't heal easily. After inspecting my own wound I laid down and closed my eyes again, only for the "angel" to cross my mind once more. I have decided...

I jumped off the bed and took a moment for my legs to wake up. I walked out of the partly broken door and retrieved my motorcycle that was only laying against the abandoned beat up building, originally left without a second thought from me.

A slight pain in my wrists and a different pain throughout my being that was probably triggered by me hurting myself. What was it exactly? But I try to not think about it as I hit the road. Most of the sights before me are blurred out and bright lights made it worse when I finally reached Central City.  
Bright lights can be harsh as well, not like her...

~~~

I stopped at Station Square and took a moment to program everything around me again. But I ended up falling to my knees and taking a moment to breathe. I could tell some bystanders were watching me. A few showed their concern and some verbally asked me if I was ok but I stood up again and said nothing. Not that I didn't appreciate the sentiment. 

I held on to myself and tried not to look at anyone's worried face. Some kind woman showed more concern but I brushed them off and walked away. And I continued to walk, although a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes gave me a concerned look. I couldn't bring myself to ignore him for some reason. He smiled at me, and I was almost moved. I turned away as usual though, looking for a drug store.

It felt strange, I usually have a hostility towards humans. Then again I guess I must have looked strange to them. I was aimlessly looking for bandages and medicine in this tiny store of multiple items. And I suppose being a quarter of their size made me feel less powerful.

I slapped down a small of box of bandages and a bottle of medicine that I didn't really question. The old man with gray hair behind the counter gave me a stern look but I have forty dollars on me that I placed next to the items.

"Will there being anything else?"

I sighed, "No." I took my items and change and left.

I finally noticed the time of day when I opened the door and the sky was shining an orange light.

"Shadow, hey!"

That voice sounds familiar. I almost felt my heart lift a bit.

I saw Rouge. Her white hair shining against the sunset and smiling. I'm not sure what to do myself, I can't bring myself to smile back.

"Hey lady!"

I see a human looking at Rouge as if she were a jewel meant to be stolen without a second thought. I took a few steps closer when I saw her moving behind her with the smile similar to a crescent moon. But when he grabbed her arm I ran in full force.

"Hey! Watch it, buddy," Rouge cried.

"But I want to play with yo--Yeowch!"

I gave him a swift hand chop in the abdomen and he fell back on the grass. I got in front of Rouge so he would be in no position to touch her but he ran away, daggers in his eyes. But I hope his stomach secretly turns at thought of what I've done to him.

I turned to Rouge. "Are you alright?"

Rouge stepped towards me. "Yes." She placed her hand on her chest. "Thank you, Shadow."

I turned and crossed my arms. Old feelings that I thought I was rid of returned for a brief moment. Old feelings of prejudice towards humans. But am I a mistake as well? This is almost too much to think about.

"Some humans can be such creeps," Rouge cried.

I was going to walk away, but it's as if she could read my mind. I turned back and stared her in the eye. The Shadow of the past would be inclined to agree but maybe I have forgotten about someone before...

"Not all humans...Not Maria."  
"Shadow...I'm sorry..."

She held on to herself. I questioned if I should be the one holding her but there was a lot of uncertainty in that idea. It’s how people who are born show affection, but why does that sound so scary?

"Hey, can you take me somewhere?"

She's giving me a coy smile. I hope she isn't planning anything. 

I nodded, but I am not sure why.

Her eyes lit up a bit. "Great! Don't worry, I plan to pay you back eventually for this, I just want to take you somewhere."

I pointed to the direction of my motorcycle and we went from there. To my surprise, it wasn't that strange with her arms wrapped around me as we rode. Even if her hands were gloved I still felt how soft they were. And I could tell she was happy by the little gestures she made.

I still didn't know how to feel though. I was silent for most of our trip to Night Babylon. The lights are blurring my sight but it's a lot worse in this lively city of casino games. I am afraid, afraid of Rouge caring about a thing like me. Something that shouldn't exist. 

I am going to hurt her! And I am going to hurt myself again!

"Shadow look out!"

I flew out of the motorcycle and I felt like I was spinning out of control. But those familiar arms are still around me. Rouge saved us from a crash using her ability to fly. We floated at 90 degrees until Rouge dropped us on the grass. We both turned and saw the motorcycle crashed into a brick building and fell to its side.

"I guess were even now," Rouge said.

"I am pleased that we are on equal grounds of watching each other's tails,” she said.

Rouge running towards me and looking over me caught me off guard. "Are you ok Shadow?"

At this point, I didn't think about hiding my scars. I am not sure if Rouge noticed but she did look concerned.

"Don't worry, were almost to destination."

She took us to a building around the corner, a building that looked like another bar. I have to admit I didn't like the idea of going to one but I trusted her. She opened the door and smiled. As we walked into an empty and dark bar. 

"Don't worry, come upstairs with me."

I obeyed. I watched Rouge closely as I followed her up the spiral staircase. The bright lights from other buildings shined well on her, I felt more at ease.

She unlocked a door and eagerly turned on the light.

"Here we are!"

I suppose this is where Rouge lives. This seems like the type of apartment a human would own.

"Home sweet home," Rouge said.

She fixed the curtains. I have to admit the far off city lights looked nice. Much less antagonizing.

Rouge sat down, but I met her gaze for just a moment and she immediately got back up.

"Hold on a sec..."

Did I do something wrong? I wanted to ask her but when I tried to approach her she returned from the bathroom with enough bandages to wrap someone's head around.

"I just want to help."

I gently placed my hand on one of my wounds. “It’s not like I am going to stop you.”

She covered my barely healing wounds with the bandages with a smile, I looked away myself but I had to admit I felt better, in more ways than one. Then she sat on the orange couch and sighed in relief. I joined her.

"You'll get better soon Shadow."

I looked down at my bandages. Sure I feel warm inside, but do I deserve it?

Reoccurring thoughts are running through my mind again. It hurts more than any wound cut deep.

I was an experiment.

An experiment gone terribly wrong.

I should never have been made.

"I don't deserve this."

"Huh," Rouge said.

"I was a mistake," I said lifelessly.

"What are you talking about Shadow?"

Rouge moved closer. Her eyes were full of worry but her expression showed anger.

"I..."

"Because you AREN'T a mistake!"

She interrupted me without a second thought.

"You're here with me, and you have BEEN there for me."

Rouge turned away, the tone of her voice changed to a less confident tone. She wasn't her usually confident self, her voice was full of sadness.

"So don't talk nonsense about being a mistake," she said between sobs. "Because I don't believe it. I refuse to believe it!"

I reached out for her. "Rouge..."

Rouge sniffled and wiped the tears off her face. With the strength of her wings, she flew towards me and pinned me down into a hug.

"Shadow," she cried. 

She cried my name more and tears were falling on my chest.

Part of me wanted to say no, but I desired this. Even if it's wrong. I eventually stroked the back of her white hair.

“Rouge,” I said.

Rouge looked up, her usual aqua blue eyes red from crying.

“……..Thank you.  
”  
Rouge sniffed some more and coughed out remaining sobs. She tried to laugh and then managed to smile a little.

She placed a gentle hand on the white fur of my chest. “Why are you thanking me Shadow?” She laughed while asking.

I figured it would be obvious but I didn’t tell her that night. That night I spent more time thinking than sleeping. But these thoughts weren’t agonizing and painful. I thought to myself that even if I was a mistake and never meant to be created, I still found a purpose in life. And anyone who wants me dead will agonize over me choosing to live for someone.

So that is why, Rouge is one of the only creatures, who has my thanks.


End file.
